Vacation Gone Right
by BeastBoy01
Summary: Unresolved feelings keep Robin and Beast Boy from going on vaction like the other Titans. It is a slash. Beast Boy/Robin
1. Journey Awaits

Day-0

At the T-Tower the Titans were about to set off on vacation. Well most of them Robin and Beast Boy decided to stay back and protect Jump City. Of course Beast Boy wasn't planing on staying home for vacation at lease until he heard Robin was . Beast Boy's first thought was 'this was his chance to get closer to the Boy Wonder. So he decided to stay, forcing Robin to spend some allow time with him. The green Titan smiled at the thought of the week he was going to have with the other Titan. Being Robin, Beast Boy didn't expect too much but he was determined to get Robin to have a little fun just one smile, one laugh would be satisfying. He wanted to get to know him teammate, by the end of the week he wanted to know at lease 1 new thing about him friend. By Sunday night Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire (and Silky of course) was ready to go. After saying their good-byes Beast Boy and Robin watched their friends take off. Star Fire shot up into the air carrying Silky in her airs heading to Tamerain "Good-bey my friends" she said disappearing into the air "see you when the week has ended." Raven disappeared into a black portal heading to Azarath to see her mother. Cyborg took of in the T-car worried he might his flight to Hawaii. He always wanted to go their way before the incident turning him into a half metal half human Titan. Off they all went leaving only 2 behind. 'Wait why did Beast Boy stay behind' Robin wondered. He didn't want to ask knowing he would sound rude and ungrateful for the young Titan wasting his vacation just to stay with him for some unknown reason. Not that he was complaining he actually liked spending to time with his funny but annoying friend. To be truthful Robin actually thought Beast Boy was kinda funny, smart in a weird way, and actually pretty _cute._ All Robin knew for certain he his feeling for Beast Boy went deeper than just a friends. 'But how deeper' Robin wondered 'did Beast Boy feel the same, and was this the week to find out?' With these questions in his head he decided it was time to go in and _try_ to get some rest.


	2. Start of Something New

Day 1

~Beast Boy P.O.V~

~BEEEEP BEEEEP~ Me and Robin are cuddled up on the couch. "I'm so glad the others went on vacation we finally have some alone time." I said looking up at Robin as he lean down our lips just inches away from meeting. ~BEEEP BEEEEp~ I jumped up hitting my head on the upper bunk. The sweet dream i had jut seconds before was slowly disappearing. "Stupid alarm" I said slapping the off button as I rubbed my head. '8:00 am' i thought getting g down from the top bunk 'I never wake up this early. ~Sniff Sniff~ What that delicious smell. 'Robin must be up' I thought. There was a knock on the door "Come in" I said just pulling my grey ting top over my head. ~hiss~ The door opened as i turned around and saw robbing his cheeks started to redden "I made breakfast if you want some. It's tofu eggs and waffles i know u like them." Robin said i could sence a bit of nervousness in his voice. " Yeah ill be down, just got to put some shorts on""Okay" he responded.-hiss- The door opened to let him out. 'Why did he sound nervous. Does he find us being allow awkward? Does he not want me here? But why I thought we were friends i mean i know we have our differences but did he really hated being around me that much?'

~Robin's P.O.V~

7:00am~ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ~ I turned off the alarm with frustration. I barely got any sleep last night i kept having these dreams about me and Beast Boy, we were in the living room watching t.v then he would come up on my side and lay his head on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" i would ask as he cupped my chin pulling me in for a kiss I would jump out of bed just as our lips met. It's not like hadn't had these dreams before and it's not like i don't like them it's just we are alone and I don't want things to be awkward this week. This week is the week I try to see how Beast Boy feels about me and how i feel about him. So i jumped in the shower, got out put my uniform on and when to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. 'Eggs and waffles' I thought heading to the kitchen 'tofu of course.' When dinner was almost done i went to Beast Boys room, i knock on the door, "Come in." i heard. The door opened with a ~hiss~ as i saw Beast Boy standing there in green and red boxers just pulling a grey ting top over his head, the dreams from last night came rushing back i started to blush a little " I made breakfast if you want some. It's tofu eggs and waffles." I said nervously thinking about the dreams, thinking about his lips pressed against mine. " Yeah ill be down, just got to put some shorts on" he answered. "Okay" I responded as I thought ' No your good just like that you could even take of the shirt if you want' blushing an even darker red i rushed out the room. 'I hope he didn't notice' I thought touching my cheeks trying to get the redness to fade. I walked into the kitchen to prepare the plate as i walked over to the table with the 2 dishes he came through the door. He sat down at the table as i sat the plate in front of him we made i contact he gave me a sweet but awkward smile i smiled back.'Why was this awkward for him? Did I do something, did he notice me blushing?' I thought to myself as i sat down across from him.

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

Beast Boy couldn't stand the silence any longer "So what do you want to do this week" he asked breaking the silence. "I don't probably just work" he answered. 'Figures' Beast Boy thought rolling his eyes while taking a bite of his food. "So what do you have plan?" "Play some video game, watch T.V, and sleep in all day." "You do that every day." Robin said with a smirk making the younger Titan mad. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Do you want to... maybe watch a movie with me to-night?" Beast Boy asked. "Sure, what movie." "Nightmare On Elm Street. I've wanted to watch it for a while but was to scared to watch it by myself but don't tell Cy. He'll never let it go." Beast Boy answered scratching the back of his head. "I wont." Robin said with a smile on him face.

~Later That Night~

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" Beast Boy asked Robin excitedly as he got up from the dinner table taking his plate to the sink. "Sure, why don't you go pop the movie in while i wash the dishes?"Robin answer seeing the excitement in the younger boys face. Beast Boy rushed over to the movie cabinet, he then pulled out the movie and put it in the D.V.D player. Robin then finished washing the 2 plates and sat down next to his companion. Towards the middle of the movie Beast Boy was curled up to Robin's arm in fear. Robin the wrapped his arm around the younger boy calming him down. Durning the end of the movie the Beast Boys watched it with little to no fear because the warmth of Robins body was just enough to calm his nerves. Robin felt strangely comfortable with the position the two boys were at. When the movie was over the younger boy nervously moved away from the other boy. "We should get some rest" Robin said standing up to stretch. "Yeah..." Beast Boy said almost out of the room "... thanks for watching this with me it made me feel a lot less scared. Especially when you rapped your arm around me.." Beast Boy the rushed out of the room just realizing what he had said. Robin started to blush when he heard Beast Boy say that. He then headed to his has he was about to fall a sleep he heard a knock on his door "Come in." When no one came in he went to see what was up. He walked out the room, he then saw a note on the walk right across from the door it read ' Meat me on the roof tomorrow at 9:00am i need to talk to you. Please be there.' Robin walked back in his room wondering what Beast Boy wanted to talk about.


	3. UnKnown Date

Day-2

'I got an hour and a half before i got to meet Beast Boy on the roof that gives me enough time to jump in the shower, eat breakfast, and still have time to get ready.' Robin said has he woke up and got out the bed. As he head to the bath room he recalled the dream from last night him and Beast Boy in bed together cuddling. As he got un dressed he just couldn't help but think about the dream he could feel his dick start to harden, as his boxers dropped to the floor a hard 4 1/2 inch dick swung up and down dripping prey cum. He got into the hot shower a shiver went down his spine when the hot water ran over his member. He thought about Beast Boy as he played with his nipple and slowly rubbed his member. Robin thought of Beast Boy coming in the bath room stripped down and jumped on the shower with him, Beast Boy's smooth green skin,his chest with the water running over it, then he imagined Beast Boys tongue slowly making its way from his Robins neck to his nipples to his member(Robin's speed started to pig up) then Beast Boy giving him a good licking (speed picking up again) Beast Boy the gave him a nice sweet sucking. "Beast Boy!" Robin screamed as he exploded down Beast Boys throat. Robin finished up in the bath room he walked out into his room and putted on a grey ting-top, red shorts and tight green boxers hoping they'll be noticed by his green friend later that after noon. He still had an hour before he had to meet the other Titan so he went to grab a bite to eat. After he got done he headed up to the roof he had hope in his heart but also a bit of worry 'Maybe he doesn't like me and he's calling me up here to tell that he doesn't feel the same.' Robin thought to himself on the elevator ride. Beast Boy was standing on the edge of the roof leaning over the railing as he turned around he saw the elevator door open. He just looked as a beautiful angle walked his way. "So?... You wanted to see me?" Robin asked nervously scratching the back of his head. Beast Boy grabbed a basket from be hind a wall "You want to have a picnic?" Beast Boy asked with a smile that made Robin melt on the inside. "Sure." Robin responded with a smirk. The boys set up the picnic, they ate, they laughed. The picnic lasted loner then either of them expected, they just laid there, looking up at stars. "Beast Boy..." Robin said having Beast Boy look his way "... why did you ask me to come up here, you said you had to talk to me?" Beast Boy sat up as a tear was about to fall down his cheek he wrapped his arms around his legs, Robin sat up right behind him putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder "It's okay what ever it is you can tell me." Robin said with a loving voice. "If I tell you the it would ruin our good time.""Or it will make it better!" Robin shouted out trying to give Beast Boy a little comfort. Beast Boy still didn't say anything "Look.. nothing can ruin the fun i had today. i love spending time with you and there's not anything you can tell me that will make me feel any other way." Robin said making Beast Boy blush a little. "Really? You like spending time with me." "Yeah.. you always know how to make me smile and feel better. You funny, your smart, your even pretty... _cute_._" _Robin said low hoping Beast Boy didn't hear him but knew he did as he watched Beast Boy's face turn redder and redder. Beast Boy turned around and cupped Robin's face pulling him into a kiss, as the lips met the boys melted into each other. Beast Boy licked Robin's lip wanting entrance and Robin complied, Beast Boy the explored every inch of Robin's mouth. The kiss then broke the boys looked each other in the eyes as there cheeks were bright red. "I wanted to tell you I'm in love with you" "Nicly said..." Robin said with a smile "I'm in love with you too. I have bin since we met." They both smiled "So does this means you want to go with me?" Beast Boy asked hopfully. "Yeah... I'd love to call you mine." Robin said with a smile. The bosy kissed once more before desiding to go back in the house. They fell alseep on the couch cuddled up watching T.V.


	4. No Dinner Only Deserts

Day-2 No Dinner Only Deserts

Beast Boy woke up first, he turned over baring his head in the older boys chest. he started to hear Robin moan in his sleep "MMM Beast Boy" he cried out. Beast Boy turned back around as he started to blush, Beast Boy felt Robin start to harden against his back. "Beast Boy... oh yeah Beast Boy YES" robin continued to cry out, Robin got harder and harder and so did Beast Boy. Robin started to move hoping his partner was still a sleep. "If u want i could help make that dream come true," Beast Boy said in a seductive voice. Robin started to blush "What dream" Robin replied with a bit of fear in his voice. Robin sat on his knees as Beast Boy turned around "The dream that made you scream out my name." Beast Boy answered as he got of the couch and on to his knees in front of the older boy. "The dream that caused this..." Beast Boy said as he cupped Robins harden member stroking it through his shorts. Robin cupped beast boys chin pulling him into a deep, hot, passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes" Beast Boy said as he got up and ran to the kitchen. "What are you doing" Robin ask curiously, this being his first time after all, "Just lay on your stomach its a surprise." Robin complied -BEEP- the microwave went off 'What is he doing' Robin asked his self.

Beast Boy walking in placing a few things on the table, he sat on Robin's butt "What are you doing?" "You'll see." Beast Boy grabbed the bowl that was filled with melted down chocolate he began to purr it down Robin's spine "What the hell is that its hot... but... it does feel pretty good." Robin said as he felt a mix of pain and pleasure going through his body. "Chocolate that i heated up." Beast Boy replied as he lower his face to Robin's back, Beast Boy then started to lick straight up Robin's back starting from his back dimples up to his shoulder blades. "MMM that feels good." Robin cried out in pleasure as Beast Boy licked up every bit of chocolate. "I'm just getting started, turn over." Beast Boy demanded. Robin complied he always liked taking orders from Beast Boy, expect on the battle field, anywhere else Robin was happy to listen to Beast Boy. Beast Boy slowly removed Robins shorts and boxers,beast boy then sat in between Robin's legs. Beast Boy grabbed the can of whipped cream, he sprayed whip cream on both of Robins nipples, down the middle of his 6 pack, and a cherry in his belly button. "MMM shit that's cold." Robin complained. Beast Boy kissed Robin's lips gently,he then lowers his kisses to Robin's neck, the to the left nips. He licked around the nipple getting all the whip cream and doing the same to the right, gaining moans from the boy wonder. He then traced Robin's 6 pack, when he reached the belly button cherry he picked it up between his teeth. He then kissed Robin, placing the cherry in his mouth, Beast Boy pulled a way as Robin ate it. "Damn Beast Boy your good are you sure this is your first time." "Yeah just had a long time to plan i guess," Beast Boy answered. "Ard good now its my turn," Robin said as he got on his knees in front of were Beast Boy was sitting.

Robin grabbed Beast Boys member with one hand slowly stoking it. Robin lowered his head to Beast Boys cock, his tongue went up and down the shaft of Beast Boys member gaining a hiss of pleasure from the younger titan. Robin began to pinch Beast Boys nipples while he played with Beast Boys balls in his mouth. "Remember NO biting." Beast Boy said between moans. Robin grabbed Beast Boys member as he pulled his head up. He began licking around the tip. He then lowered his head and deep-throated the 6in cock without gagging a single time. Beast boy put his hand on the back of Robins head grabbing a hand full of hair making the other boy head move up and down. "Oh damn your good" Beast Boy said "Fuck me Gar. Fuck me" Robin said when he removed his head from Beast Boys cock. "I don't have no lube." "I don't care i want you in me." Robin said has he put one leg on each side of his lover grinding his cock on to Beast Boys chest. "I don't want to hurt you." Beast boys said in a conserned voice. "Pain is Pleasure, baby boy." Robin responded with a seductive smirk. With that Beast Boy was ready he wasnt sure how to do it but he had a pretty good idea with all the movies he watched before going to bed. "What position you want it." Robin gave a smile at the sound of that, he just knew Beast Boy would make it worth his wild.

Robin got off of Beast Boys lap and leaned over the couch. Beast Boy bent down and started licking Robin's entrance. Beast Boys then reached around front to Robins cock covering his finger in precum then inserted one finger into Robins ass. "Ow!... Ard you can move it now." Beast Boy complied he then inserted a second finger and started to siccor Robin's ass whole. He inserted a third gaining a scream in pain from his love but continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Robin. "I need you! I need you in me now!" Robin cried out for everything Beast Boy could give him. Beast Boy took his finger out of Robin's whole and inserted the head the head of his dick, then slowly inserted the rest as far has it could go. He slowly started to thrust in and out of Robin. Robin was moaning and screaming out in pleasure but he wanted more. "Faster... Harder... get up in that ass!." Robin demanded, Beast Boy happily complied gaining. After a few minute Robin was about to burst "BEAST BOY, OW SHIT, BEAST BOY!" Robin cried our in pleasure as he came all over his hand and the couch. "Imma bout to burst Robin" "I want in my mouth take it out" Beast Boy to his swollen cock out of Robin, Robin turned around and started to jack Beast Boy off. "OW SHIT ROBIN" Beast Boy Screamed as he came in Robin's mouth and all over his face. Robin swallowed every single bit of Beast Boy "Damn baby you taste good." Robin said licking his lips.

After they cleaned up they spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch watching t.v and making out.


End file.
